KPAX Finding A Place for prot
by Atomdancerrr
Summary: For hardcore K-PAX fans: Very short story. Discussion at Bellevue between Doctors as to where to place prot long term.


Legal Disclaimer: Consider any fanfiction story an advertisement for the original Author's works. Gene Brewer has written Four K-PAX novels, is working on a fifth, helped make the wonderful movie, and a K-PAX stage play and the biography, "The making of K-PAX which is of strong interest to anyone trying to break into professional writing. He has also written many other wonderful works including the marvelous, "Ben and I" (not to be confused with the Children's book Ben and Me which was about Ben Franklin's Mouse, (also a good book for that matter). Ben and I is a wonderful story about the power of forgiveness, maybe in some ways better than his K-PAX series! Right now he is trying to find a Publisher for his new masterpiece, "Becoming Human" about a very gentle and vulnerable Protagonist every bit as unusual and Human in every way that counts, as prot! Keep looking for it! Worth waiting for!

Finding a Place for prot.

By

Elizabeth Hensley 8-)

"OK. Next. How is the new Patient adjusting? A bit bored, Dr. Gingis checked the thin file in front of him. "A John Doe I see. Calls himself prot. Thinks he's an Alien. Darn! I've had enough of them! Let's send him to Long Island Psychiatric Hospital soon as a bed opens up." He was aiming his comments at Dr. Donna Johnson, Psychiatric Social Worker and continued it as he looked at the two pages of known information about this new Patient, which consisted of a smiling picture and a few scribbled comments by the arresting Officers. "I understand the Police brought him in directly. He must have been putting up quite a struggle for them to do that!"

Dr. Donna Johnson shook her head. "No. The opposite actually. He was being quite pleasant and has remained so. One of the Officers told me as they were handing him over. That was it, actually, that and his extremely emaciated condition. They were afraid for him. They feared his wandering into this savage city was going to get him killed, he's such a cheerful Innocent. They were frightened for his safety. Even for a Mental Case they don't think he has what it takes to make it here. They've a point. The Orderlies report he's been the easiest new Involuntary Admittance they've ever dealt with. Does exactly what they tell him to do and smiles at them while he does it. Talks but not excessively so. Willing at the drop of a hat to tell them all about his wonderful, peaceful planet! Can discuss ours too and not too irrationally either! But he's way too docile! It takes fight to make it in this city! The only issue, if you even want to call it that is he refused and still refuses to take off his sunglasses for anyone but the Doctor during his medical examination and it appears to have been physically painful for him when he did it."

Dr. Gingis asked, "Any other obvious medical issues?"

Dr. Johnson nodded, "He is _very_ underweight to the point it's a concern. But he will eat what is offered to him as long as it isn't Animal based food. He seems to realize himself he is very underweight and is as concerned about that as we are. He is at least sane that way. But he has hysterical amnesia with no idea whatsoever as to who he really is and insists he is from some fictional world he calls K-PAX. He told me all about it last night when I talked to him. He doesn't mind being confined in here but he doesn't realize he's locked up. He thinks he can do something he calls mirror beaming out of here any time he wants to. He rationalizes why he is not leaving as, 'this is a great, weather protected place to write this report he has to write about us Humans and this wonderful WORLD and we are feeding him so he would be a blooming idiot to leave this nuthouse and he's no fool!' Dr Johnson smiled, "For a so called Alien his language is quite informal. He isn't trying to pattern himself after Mr. Spock which is very unusual! I told him to quit calling the place a nuthouse as that term is very disrespectful, especially since this hospital admits all sorts of Patients not just mental cases. So he smiled at me, crossed his heart like a Boyscout and promised from now on, 'I'll call this hospital by its proper name, Bellevue.' So he knows where he's at."

Dr. Gingis sighed. "Any chance of a quick reemergence of repressed memories and return to reality?"

Dr. Johnson frowned and shook her head." No. Not a chance! This one is way too content with his pathology. And now we've given him the secondary gains of shelter, an assured food supply and personal attention. This one's going to bloom as a Mental Patient I fear, sir! I sense it coming."

Dr. Gingis nodded, "Oh Well! Then off to Long Island with him! He'll have a good view of the beach and the Atlantic ocean. At lot of Tourists pay big bucks for that! And at least I hear the food isn't so bad!"

***8-)***

Author's note: Written and uploaded in one morning and afternoon and I had great fun doing so! But please pray for me! The rest of my life is not going well at all right now! I am going through a very rough time and need all the prayer I can get!

Feel free to upload to other sites. Leave my name attached. Do not change anything unless necessary to translate it to other forms of media including those not even invented at this time.


End file.
